


Day Twenty Nine:  Rescued

by AmyNChan



Series: Marichat May [29]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, but a princess needs to be rescued, ideas ideas, in which Hawkmoth is smart, in which lowkey defensiveness is not really lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl was out of her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty Nine:  Rescued

The girl was out of her mind.  Of this, Hawkmoth had little doubt.  He had seen her before, of course, as he had most of Paris’s exploitable citizens.  Through the eyes of his henchmen.

Though the situation before his eyes had convinced him that the girl had lost every shred of common sense essential to basic human survival.

“Move!” the girl shrieked as some other foolish pedestrian dared to stand in the way of his latest champion.  Double Face was moving double time in order to claim another victim before the girl could do anything.

 _Not that she can do much, in any event_ … Hawkmoth thought as he surveyed the situation.  Double Face was beginning to explore her own powers and draw out the elusive ‘heroes’ of Paris.  Obviously, neither hero was on the scene yet and his champion would have two more persons’ worth of experience to battle against the duo with.  The girl would have sacrificed her safety for nothing.

 _Foolish girl,_ he thought.  He waited as Double Face shot a beam from her arm, seeking to reveal some trivial truth or true self or whatever she had been so angry about.  In all honesty, the most appealing factor about this champion was the possibility of exposing the civilians behind Ladybug and Chat Noir.  Knowing that would make the hunt for their miraculouses that much easier.

Of course, it would be ideal of his champion could actually be competent enough to _retrieve_ the miraculouses themselves, but—

“ _Move!_ ”

The desperate cry jarred Hawkmoth from his thoughts.  This second voice had only come seconds after the first, after the girl’s.  It was…

“Chat Noir,” Double Face snarled.  Hawkmoth hissed his instructions into his champion’s ear.  “Where’s your Lady friend?”

“She’ll be here,” the usually rambunctious cat answered.

Well.  This was interesting.

“Chat!” the girl from before yelled.  She was shielding the useless pedestrian from earlier.

Double Face shot a beam at Chat Noir, her focus singularly on the boy’s miraculous.  Hawkmoth, however, was thinking.  Observing the situation.

The girl was watching the fight.  Warning Chat Noir of Double Face’s next moves.  What was particularly interesting was the fact that Chat Noir listened to her every warning, heeded her every shout.

_This…_

“Princess, I ap- _purr_ -eciate your help, but now would be a _claw_ -some time for you to escape!”

Double Face finally picked up on what Hawkmoth had been noticing.  He could feel her plan before she put it into motion.

“Oh no, you don’t, little _princess!_ ” Double Face spat, focusing her attack on the escaping civilians.  Hawkmoth was not surprised to see the hot-headed ‘hero’ immediately turn to the defense.  He was slightly surprised at the cat’s growl and the look he saw through Double Face’s eyes.

“Nu-uh,” Chat Noir said.  Hawkmoth noted the lack of playfulness in the boy’s voice.  He was serious.  Interesting.  “Only I get to call her that.”

“What, you her rescuer _and_ her boyfriend?  Let’s get the truth out of you, hmmm?” Double Face asked.

Chat Noir did not answer.

Ladybug arrived on scene not a few moments later, and her gaze averted to Chat Noir several times throughout the fight.  This afforded Double Face to come close in landing a hit that many times.  Ladybug was distracted.  It affected her performance.

But not enough for a close victory, it seemed.

When Double Face was defeated, the akuma purified, and his connection severed, Hawkmoth knew one thing for certain.  The ‘heroic’ duo of Paris had a weakness.  A weakness he could easily exploit.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.


End file.
